Gone
by bananas-are-good-9
Summary: Sequel to Reset. Rose thinks that she killed the Doctor and on the night that he comes back she runs from the Pond's house, disappearing in the wind. Will the Doctor ever see her again? Lame description but it will be good!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Aaaaand we're back! Thanks if you are a reader that is returning for the sequel of Reset, I hope this chapter is satisfying... And if you are a brand new reader, I highly suggest you read the prequel to this, or you might get very confused. Also, I edited Reset some, so on ch. 12, the Doctor doesn't tell Rose he loves her. That fact doesn't come up in this chapter but it will...So here you go! Gone... (Thanks to swimmingsierra24 for the title recommendation!) **

**Disclaimer - Why do I have to keep putting these...they make me sad...**

* * *

_Previously, on Reset…_

_"There's going to be a very big bang. Big Bang Two."_

_DW_

_"Oh my god. The Doctor. How could I forget him?"_

_DW_

_"No." the Doctor whispered. "No!" he shouted, startling Amy. "This can't happen. Your Rose Tyler defender of earth. You can't die just when I get you back." He sank into a stool and reached to cradle one of her hands in his. He held it to his face, rocking gently._

_DW_

_"How much did you give her?"_

_"Just 12cc like you said."_

_DW_

_"He was in a bind. A bit of a cucumber, wait. That's supposed to be another kind of food."_

_DW_

_"Doctor, if they do anything to Amy, worse than they already have, do something for me." She said watching him. She waited until she had his gaze before continuing. "Give 'em hell." She said, causing him to laugh weakly._

_"Always thinking of others." He said._

_"That's-" she began, but the acid had already done far too much damage and her Ganger disintegrated in his arms._

_DW_

_"You all need to stay back. Whatever happens now, you do not interfere. Clear?"_

_DW_

_"Doctor." Rose said sadly and he looked back up at her._

_"Oh Rose, I'm sorry. I'm so, __so __sorry." He said, his hand coming up to stroke her face._

_"Doctor, what's happening." She asked as her arm began to rise._

_"It's alright. You are forgiven. You won't remember this anyway." He assured her, his eyes watching her hand._

_DW_

_"The Doctor's dead. This is not the time for laughing." She said, tears still falling from her eyes. "Especially from the one who killed him." Amy leveled a glare at her._

_DW_

_"DOCTOR!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. She heard two sets of feet running up the stairs. "It's Rose, she's gone." She told him as he reached her._

* * *

Rose ran. She ran as far as she could before her legs were aching, her chest was heaving, and the small of her back was hurting from where her pack kept hitting her as she ran. She couldn't stay in that house, she _couldn't_. Day after day with the looks, the accusatory looks. They said they didn't blame her for the Doctor's death, but she knew they did. They even added a floor to their house so they wouldn't have to be on the same floor as her. Rose leaned heavily on a lamp post as she caught her breath.

"200 years of torture really leave a girl out of shape. Who knew." She said to herself with a shrug. She looked around wearily, suddenly felling like she was being watched. Rose pushed off the pole and began pacing in tight circles. "Think. Think! THINK!" she chanted to herself as her hands found her hair again. They pulled at her brown roots as she racked her brain on what she was going to next. She paced faster and faster, tears forming from her protesting roots until she stopped, her hand already hovering over her mobile in her pocket. "That's it!" she cried happily, a mad smile spreading across her face. She quickly pulled out her mobile and dialed, ducking into an alley way.

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?" the Doctor demanded as he pushed past Amy and into the room, gaping at the state of it. There were tally marks all over the walls, covering the light lavender walls. After a quick glance the Doctor counted over three thousand of the tallies. Wrapped around and squished in between the tallies, the Doctor noticed the words he had heard Rose sing after the suit shot the Teselecta. He marched over to her dresser and pulled open the large top portion, as if he hoped to hind her hidden inside. He was taken by surprise to find it mostly empty, whatever clothes were left had been torn apart by the seams. From what he could see, they seemed to be fabrics of varying shades of blue and a couple leather jackets. The Doctor quickly closed the doors again and turned to take in the state of the room once more.

Some more clothing scraps could be seen sticking out from under the bed, which looked like it had never been slept in. Near the foot of the foot of the bed, the carpet that lay on the wood flooring was worn in an area, like someone had worn it down. The Doctor noticed a few long, dark strands of hair lying around the carpet and he cringed when he figured that Rose often paced while pulling on, and often pulling _out_, her hair. All of the pictures that the Ponds had put up were lying haphazardly on the floor, their glass coverings shattered.

The Doctor turned and ventured into the spacious bathroom that was attached to the room and found it in reasonable condition. Taking away the fact that the mirror was shattered and the pieces still lay in the sink. The Doctor sighed and joined the Ponds out in Rose's bedroom. They had remained silent during the Doctor's examination and were now standing awkwardly in the center of the room.

"What do you mean she's gone?" the Doctor repeated, a cold anger lacing his tone.

"During dinner, Rose was triggered by something she heard on the radio and after she finished her tirade, she stormed up to her room. Amy and I went out to share a bottle of wine when you showed up." Rory explained quietly.

"Triggered? Since when did Rose have triggers?" the Doctor asked. The Ponds shifted uncomfortably, Rory's gaze flickered to Amy, who in turn lowered her head. "Amy." The Doctor said slowly, his anger growing.

"A-after she killed you-" Amy began shakily.

"Wrong." The Doctor interrupted.

"Huh? Right, sorry. After she _thought_ she killed you-"

"Still wrong." The Doctor whispered, leveling a hard glare at Amy who seemed to shrink under his gaze. Rory half stepped in front of her protectively, giving the Doctor a glare of his own. "She didn't kill me. Nor did she think that _she_ killed me. That was the Silence's doing. She couldn't move. She couldn't stop what was happening around her. She was _terrified_." He clarified, his voice bristling with rage as he remembered the look on her face and her outburst when the suit shot him. "Now Pond, what. Did. You. Do?"

Amy didn't look him in the eye as she continued. "After the _suit_ shot you, she lost it a little. Mentally." She clarified. "I didn't notice and I said something I regret to this day and will never stop regretting."

"What did you say?"

"Well, she was giggling hysterically and I was angry. Like I said, I didn't notice what was going on with her when I said this. I told her that the person who killed the Doctor shouldn't be laughing." Amy flinched as the Doctor rushed towards them, thinking for a split second that he would hit her. He simply walked by them without a word and down the stairs.

"Doctor!" she cried chasing after him, Rory following close behind. "Doctor I'm sorry!" she cried as he opened the door to the TARDIS. She nearly ran into his back as he stopped in the door way and half turned his head towards her.

"In due time, Pond." He said before he shut the door in her face. She pulled, tears welling in her eyes when the doors didn't budge. Rory came up behind her as the TARDIS began to dematerialize, pulling her away from it.

* * *

Jack walked out into the main part of the Torchwood hub when he heard the sound the TARDIS makes as it materializes. He let out a sigh before smacking a smile on his face as the doors opened.

"Doc! It's been forever." He cried happily as the Doctor stepped out and looked around carefully.

"Yes, yes." He replied dismissevly, still looking around. "Have you heard from Rose?"

"No, I haven't. What's wrong? What happened?" Jack demanded.

"Oh, nothing then. Do you mind if I have a look around?" the Doctor asked, glancing at Jack. "No, of course you don't." he said, pushing past him. Jack sighed and figured he'd get some work done while the Doctor looked. He heard the sonic screwdriver and barely got a computer turned on when the Doctor walked up to him, frowning.

"That was fast." Jack stated blandly.

"Yes, couldn't pick up anything with the sonic. You are all over this place. It's giving me strange readings." The Doctor said unhappily. Without another word he strode back to the TARDIS and opened its doors before turning to Jack. "Do call if you hear from her. Please." The Doctor pleaded. Jack nodded and the Doctor walking into the TARDIS and began the dematerialization sequence. Jack sighed before he walked over to the hole that he considered his bedroom. In the dark he saw a figure pacing, her hand in her hair.

"You have got some explaining to do." Jack said as Rose looked up at him.

* * *

**So, first chapter...thoughts? Good, bad, and the ugly...I take 'em all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I feel guilty for making you guys wait so long. I also wanna thank everyone that followed (and already favorited) from the last story! I actually recognized many of the pen names. The day after I posted I got like over 30 e mails and I was blown away with the awesomeness of you people. Also, I might be a little slow on updating cuz I have another story running through my head and it won't let me write this one until I write a little of it. But anyway, are you guys excited? 50TH ANNIVERSARY IN TEN DAYS! (if you're on my side of the world) ALKVNAHFONFVLAKNALSDJVN *epic fangirl death***

**Disclaimer - Not mine...the characters anyway.**

**Sorry about the bit towards the end...don't kill me...**

* * *

"So…?" Jack prompted after he had gotten Rose out of his sleeping quarters, setting a cup of tea down in front of her. She picked up the cup and looked away while taking a sip.

"I don't care how long you've been here, Jack. You still make a god awful cuppa."

"Rose." Jack sighed, taking a sip of his coffee. "You know I'm only here to help you."

Rose sighed and put her cup down. She looked Jack in the eye and slapped on the best smile she could. "Really, nothing's happened."

"So you're alright?" he asked, disbelieving.

"I'm always alright." Rose replied with the Doctor's trademark line. Jack arched an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair.

"Rose, the Doctor was here earlier-" Jack began, but was silenced by a cup flying past his head and shattering against the wall behind him. "What the hell?!" he cried, turning to look at the destroyed cup before quickly spinning back to look at Rose. Her hands were balled on the table in front of her and her head was bowed, she seemed to be shaking.

"Don't. Just don't." Rose said from beneath her curtain of hair.

"What?"

"The Doctor is dead. You couldn't have seen him, not any future version of him, anyway. He died when he was eleven hundred and three."

"Rose, oh my god." Jack gasped, coming around the table to put his hand on Rose's shoulder. She immediately shied away from the gesture.

"No, you shouldn't do that." She whispered. Rose stood as well and began pacing the short distance between Jack and the wall.

"Rose! What aren't you telling me? What happened? You can tell me anything." Jack pleaded, catching one of her wrists and pulled her to face him. She turned her arm so she could grab onto his wrist as well and stared into his eyes, eyes filled with sorrow and madness.

"Jack, the things that were done to me, the things that were done for nearly two hundred years, would have driven a weaker person to insanity. And I was close, I was so, _so_ close. You know what kept me going? Him. Imagining what he would look like, what he would say, what he would do when he finally got me out of there. The things I imagined were a wonderful escape from my painful reality." She ranted as her free hand caught his other wrist, her eyes as wide as saucers. "And then, the moment I finally get to see him again, was the day I killed him. But I still held on, I knew that he had a plan to come back. The daft alien he was." She sobbed a little at the past tense before continuing. Jack stared at her, his eyes wide as he took in her story. "And then the Pond, by the pond, said something that could never be taken back, something that broke my bent wits." One of her hands came up to claw at her temple before she gripped his wrist again. "I ran, I ran far from that place. I watched them burn his body from the hills. A Viking's funeral." She said with a slight smile. "The Ponds and River found me sometime later and took me back to their house." She dropped her hands and paced away, wringing her hands in front of her with her head bowed.

"Rose, just let me call him. We can clear all of this up." Jack said, taking a step closer.

"You won't get an answer, not from the right him." Rose cried, spinning around. Jack's vortex manipulator powered up and beeping in her hands.

"Rose…"

"I'm sorry Jack." She said before she hit it and disappeared. Jack immediately had his mobile out and dialed not a second after she disappeared.

* * *

The Doctor was stalking out of the Smith's house with another dead trail when his mobile rang, he brought it up to his ear before he sprinted to the TARDIS.

* * *

Jack watched as the TARDIS materialized and not one second after it fully appeared, the anxious Time Lord was jumping through the doors.

"What happened the last time you saw Rose." Jack asked before the Doctor could get a word out.

"What?"

"What happened the last time you saw Rose?" Jack repeated, annoyed. "When she was here, she told me about the last time she saw you. She thinks that I'm talking to you before it happened." He explained when the Doctor looked uncomfortable.

"Last time I saw her, she thought she killed me." The Doctor mumbled after a moment.

"How long ago was that?"

"For me, couple of hours. For her, couple of months. It wasn't my fault, she wouldn't land!" the Doctor tried to explain before Jack's fist connected with his face.

"A couple of months?!" Jack raged as the Doctor stumbled back, cradling his cheek.

"I already said that the TARDIS wouldn't land anywhere closer! I tried. I even pulled out the mallet from my last body."

"Do you have any idea what she's been through in those couple of months? Doc, she's gone off the deep end!"

"I know. I saw her room at with the Ponds." The Doctor said sadly, standing up.

"She's convinced that you're dead and she killed you! She even managed to get my vortex manipulator off my wrist."

"What?!" the Doctor took his chance to rage at the immortal man.

"I didn't even know she could've done it with one hand, I'm rather impressed." Jack said offhandedly. "Besides, it's been broken for years. Can't travel in time and it only works short distances."

The Doctor sighed and ran a hand through his hair, a quirk he hasn't done often since his last body. "How short of a distance?"

"Hundred, two hundred miles tops."

"Well, I guess we better get searching." The Doctor said, gesturing towards the TARDIS. Jack nodded and shrugged into his heavy WW 2 jacket and followed the Doctor into the TARDIS.

* * *

Rose appeared in the one place she wanted to be most in the world. She looked up at her home, the home she had before the Doctor came exploding into her life. She smiled to herself and went running up the stairs. She ran up to her mum's flat and tried the door, puzzled when it didn't open. She tried her mobile and became worried when it went straight to voicemail. She knocked on the door and paced until the door open. A young man stood in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Um hi, I'm sorry to bother you. What happened to the former tenant?" Rose asked.

"Jackie Tyler? I'm so sorry, did you know her?"

"Yea, I did. What happened?" Rose pleaded.

"She passed away." He said quietly. Rose stood there, unable to move. She had always heard of people saying that they felt their whole world begin to crumble, but she never knew what it felt like before now. Rose felt as if her stomach was beginning to collapse in on itself, taking the rest of her body with it as her arms and legs grew cold. She bit her lip and grabbed at the railing on the landing to support herself as she fought off tears.

"What happened?"

"Traffic accident."

"Was she in pain?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know that. How did you know her?" he asked, sounding sincere.

"I'm her daughter. I've been traveling and haven't had time to call her. Normally she'd be harassing me with phone calls to make me talk to her. How long ago was this?"

"A few months ago. I'm sorry I don't know much more than I've already told you. The real estate agent knew her and told me a bit about it when I was looking at the flat." The man took a step out of the flat and put a hand on her arm. "I'm Aiden, do you have someone I can call? Any other family in the area?" Rose shook her head.

"No, it's just me. I have nowhere else to go." Rose sobbed.

"Well, would you like to come inside for a cuppa?" he asked. Rose nodded weakly. "How bout a name, hm?"

"Rose, my name's Rose." She whispered.

"So Rose, how do you take your tea?" Aiden asked as he led her inside the flat.

* * *

**Just in case you think that Rose at the beginning is out of character please remember that she's gone slightly (more or less) crazy... Oh, and don't ever do what Rose did with Aiden...it's stupid, just sayin... **

**PLEASE REVIEW! *back to fangirl death...***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Sorry for the looong gap in updates... but have you guys seen any of the commercials for the 50th? If you haven't or don't want to see any before the actual event, I won't spill anything...I just gotta say...OHMIGOD 10 WAS WEARING A FEZ! *fans myself to calm down* *sigh* Hopefully I'll be able to post after the 50th after I mop up the puddle of excitement I will no doubt become... And with the gap in posts...I get lazy without you guys reminding me...In the form of reviews *cheeky grin* Do you see what I did there?**

* * *

"Rose! Have you taken out the bin yet?" Aiden called, poking his head out from his room.

"I thought you said you were going to do it." She replied, stepping out of her en suite wrapped in a towel.

"What?" he asked, opening the door.

"Aiden!" Rose shrieked, clutching the towel tighter around her.

"Sorry! Sorry!" he said quickly before ducking out the door. As soon as the door was shut, Rose quickly dropped her flustered façade. She sat down in the small chair in front of her vanity mirror and began brushing her hair. She stared blankly into the mirror as she brushed over the scar on the back of her head. This had become her routine over the past few months that she'd been living with Aiden. Whenever she was around people, she fell into step perfectly with those around her. But, when she was alone, she became unfeeling towards everything. Rose stood up from the vanity and walked over to her dresser and began to get dressed. She heard the door creak open and she quickly finished pulling on her jeans and spun around.

"Aiden! What are you doing?" she asked, smacking a smile in her face. "Aiden?" she asked when he continued to only stand in her doorway, staring at her with a blank stare on his face. Rose's smile fell quickly when she saw a blue eyestalk come through his forehead. She tried to back away when he raised his hand, palm facing her. A Dalek gun came through his palm and she stared in genuine horror as it shot her.

"Rose Tyler is acquired." She heard a Dalek saw as she lost consciousness.

* * *

When Rose awoke, she found herself in a white cylinder room with seemingly no way to escape. Her heart started beating faster and she ran around the edge of the cell, desperately trying to find a crack or crevice. After doing several laps around, Rose sunk to the floor and curled into a ball, wondering what she could've done to have this happen to her. She brought her hands up behind her head and tucked her head in so it nearly touched her knees. She nearly didn't hear the faint buzz of a transmit beam. Rose lifted her head slowly, fearing what she would find trapped with her.

"Rory? Amy?" she whispered as she crawled toward the two unconscious people. She froze with her hand hovering over Rory's shoulder. If the Ponds were here that means that a certain person would come to rescue them. She quickly retracted her hand as if she'd been burnt when they began to stir. Rose pushed up against the wall of the cell as Rory quickly sat up. He looked around and spotted Rose curled up against the wall. He shook Amy away and walked cautiously over to her.

"Rose?" he whispered, reaching a hand out as he inched closer. Rose made a slight whimpering noise as she scooted further from him. "Rose?" Rory repeated, more of a question now, with a puzzled look on his face.

"I know what you two bring." Rose whispered in a shaky voice. "I know that if you two are here, then _he_ must be as well." She moaned, shaking her head slowly as her fingers worked their way into the hair on the sides of her head.

"Rory." Amy whispered, beckoning him over to a window in the wall. Rose stared at it, unsure if she imagined it not being there or if it appeared. Rory walked over to it and looked out in horror.

"Exactly how much trouble are we in?" he asked. Amy and Rory turned as a door slid open near where Rose was huddled. A Dalek came rolling in and a voice came with it.

"How much trouble, Mr. Pond?" It said in a familiar voice. Rose began moaning quiet no's to herself as the voice drew closer. Sure enough, the Doctor came around the corner, his eyes flashing to Rose before he addressed the Ponds. "Out of ten?" he asked as Jack and another Dalek followed him into the room.

"Rose!" Jack gasped before rushing to her side, surprised when he saw her shrink away from him.

"Eleven." The Doctor finished right before the floor began to rise. Jack quickly pulled Rose off the floor, ignoring her rejections, and moving her to the center of the room. The ceiling above them opened to show a glass dome that had a magnificent view lying behind it. The Doctor and his companions watched in horror as the platform joined with the, once ceiling, floor and they looked around to find themselves surrounded with hundreds upon hundreds of Daleks. Much to the Doctor's relief and dread, he saw the TARDIS sitting in all of her glory a few feet from them. Rose struggled in Jack's grip and the Doctor glanced at her, grief and anger flashing in his eyes. To their left, was a small ramp that led to where a Supreme Dalek and a Dalek in a glass tube stood.

"Where are we? A spaceship right?" Amy whispered, drawing the Doctor's attention away from Rose.

"Not just any spaceship." The Doctor whispered back, his eyes moving to look behind Amy as he spoke. "Parliament of the Daleks. Be brave." He said, casting a worried look over all of his companions.

"What do we do?" Jack asked from behind Amy. Rose whimpered before going limp in Jack's arms.

"Make them remember you." The Doctor told him, looking at each of his friends. He turned and addressed the Dalek Parliament. "Well, come on then. You've got me. What are you waiting for? At long last, it's Christmas! Here I am." The Doctor yelled, screwing his eyes shut at the anticipation of thousands of Dalek blaster's going off.

**Save us.** The Dalek in the cylinder said slowly. The Doctor opened one of his eyes, puzzled. **You will save us.**

"I'll what?" the Doctor asked, spinning around to look at the Dalek.

**You will save the Daleks.** The Dalek repeated. The Daleks around them began chanting, the lights on their dome's flashing in unison.

**Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks.** They begged. The Doctor and his companions, save Rose, looked around them in a mix of horror and confusion.

"Well." The Doctor said finally, turning to his shocked friends, a huge grin on his face. "This is new." He smiled before his gaze fell on Jack and Rose, more specifically Rose but Jack was in the way somewhat. "Is she alright?" he asked, walking over to them. "No, of course not. Rubbish question, forget the question." He said after Jack's answering glare. "I get the point!" the Doctor yelled over his shoulder at the still chanting Daleks. They, surprisingly, fell quiet fairly quickly. The Doctor sighed and glanced back at Rose before he began pacing around the small circle around them. As soon as his attentions were elsewhere, Rose stirred in Jacks arms.

"Jack, Jack please." She whimpered, turning in his arms. Rose looked up at his face, her eyes pleading. "Please let me go."

"I'm sorry Rose, but I can't do that. With the state you're in, you will probably do something stupid."

"Then kill me."

"What?"

"Kill me and this dream will end." She begged. "I'll wake up in my flat with Aiden, and everything will be alright. Aiden is the nice man who moved into my mother's flat." She explained after Jack's questioning look. "Did you know my mum's dead? Four months for me, god knows how long for you guys. It was a traffic accident, isn't that funny?" Rose asked with a giggle. "You hear about it all the time on the telly, but you think it'll never happen to you. Just one day you decide to go out, maybe have a pint with your mates and you're rollin' along when suddenly, bam!" she clapped her hands for effect, causing the Ponds to glance in their direction in surprise. "No more pints for you." Rose finished in a sing-song voice as Jack looked down at her in horror.

"Rose." Jack whispered as Rose looked away hurriedly.

Rory, who had been watching the two converse, looked away and turned to Amy, who was looking away as well. "What's he doing?" he asked, nodding at the Doctor.

"He's chosen the most defendable area in the room, counted all the Daleks, counted all the exits, analyzed and over-analyzed every word Rose said, and now he's calculating the exact distance we're standing apart." She replied, sounding bored as the Doctor paced around them. "And starting to worry. Oh, and look at him, frowning now." The Doctor stared unhappily at them as he passed in front of a redheaded woman who had appeared. "Something's wrong with Amy and Rory, and who's going to fix it?" she said in a mocking tone. "Aaand he straightens his bow tie."

**We have arrived.** The Dalek in the glass announced suddenly.

"Arrived where?" The Doctor asked, glancing at Rose before he took a few steps toward the two Daleks that stood at the top of a small ramp.

**Doctor.**

"The Prime Minister will speak with you now." The redhead from before told him, gesturing for him to walk up the ramp

"Darla," the Doctor said sadly, walking up to the woman. "Do you remember who you were before they emptied you out and turned you into their puppet?"

"My memories are only reactivated if they are required to facilitate cover or disguise." She simply replied.

"You had a daughter."

"I know." Darla whispered, leaning in towards the Doctor. "I've read my file." She finished before she motioned once more for the Doctor to go up the ramp. The Doctor sighed and did what was asked of him, reluctantly but he did it nonetheless.

"Well?" the Doctor said, sounding rather annoyed.

**What do you know of the Dalek Asylum?** The Dalek in the glass tube asked.

"According to legend, you have a dumping ground. A planet where you lock up all the Daleks that go wrong. The battle-scarred, the insane, the ones the even you can't control. It's never made any sense." The Doctor finished with a sigh.

**Why not?**

"Because you'd just kill them."

**It is offensive to us to extinguish such divine hatred.**

"Offensive?"

**Does it surprise you to know the Daleks have a concept of beauty?**

"I thought you'd run out of ways to make me sick. Hello again." He said angrily, leaning forward to stare into the eye of the Dalek PM. "You think hatred is beautiful." The Doctor scoffed, turning away from him.

**Perhaps that is why we have never been able to kill you, Doctor. **The Dalek PM retorted as the Doctor stopped walking and looked down at his hands. **Never a specimen greater than you. **He continued. **Until her.** You could almost hear the smile in the Dalek's voice as he spoke. The Doctor spun around, eyes wide as Jack tightened his hold on Rose slightly.

"What?!"

If a Dalek could chuckle, the Prime Minister would have done so at the Doctor. **Even you should be able to see it Doctor. Such…****_divine_**** hatred, that Wolf of yours possesses. It is quite exquisite.**

"What do you want with her? Why have you brought us here?" the Doctor raged. The Dalek said nothing and the Doctor heard a noise over his shoulder. The Doctor turned and saw a hole had opened up in the center of the room. He walked over to it and Darla followed him closely.

"The Asylum." She announced as they looked down at the planet below them. Covering the entire planet, there seemed to be a light blue web stretched over the white wasteland. "It occupies the entire planet, right to the core."

"How many Daleks are in there?" the Doctor asked, watching as Jack maneuvered his way over, holding Rose by her forearms, to get a better look.

"A count has not been made. Millions, certainly."

"All still alive?" Jack asked from behind them.

"It is to be assumed. The Asylum is fully automated. Supervision is not required."

"Armed?" Amy asked, though she had an idea of the answer.

"Daleks are always armed." The older redhead told her as if she was speaking to a child.

"What color?" Rory asked, and all eyes looked at him. "Sorry, there weren't any good questions left."

"How long have they been down there?" Rose said suddenly, causing everyone to turn to look at her. While Jack was walking over, Rose had spun around in his arms, allowing her a perfect view of the planet below.

"Is that relevant?" Darla asked, seeming surprised that she had spoken at all.

"It is always relevant." Rose spat back looking up at the woman. From her time spent with the Silence, she had learned that time was always relevant.

"For some, not very long, a year or two. Others…" she trailed off with a shrug and Rose bit back her anger before she lashed out. The Doctor watched her with sad eyes. He knew how long she had been in isolation and a bit of what had happened to her, which he gained with help from the Ponds, but he never _really_ knew what had happened to her. And for that, he prayed that he would one day meet the people who had the audacity to take her from him. "This signal is being received from the very heart of the Asylum." Darla said, pulling the Doctor from his reverie. A second later, Habanera from Carmen filled the room.

**What is this noise? Explain. Explain!** The white Dalek demanded flailing, as well as a Dalek _could_ flail, about.

"It's me." The Doctor said after a second.

"Sorry, what?"

"It's me, playing the triangle." He explained with a smile, miming him playing a triangle.

"Time and a place Doc, time and a place." Jack said, shaking his head.

"Right. Carmen. Lovely show." He said offhandedly as he walked over to the controls the white Dalek had been standing in front of, scanning them as he approached. "Someone's transmitting this. Have you considered tracking it back to the signal and talking to them?" the Doctor turned and looked out at the hundreds of silent Daleks that surrounded them. "He asked the Daleks." He whispered to himself. "Alright, give us a mo." The Doctor sighed, pointing his sonic at the controls. A second later, he seemed to have gotten what he was looking for, for he leaned down and spoke into the controls. "Hello? Hello? Carmen, hello? Come in. Come in. Come in, Carmen." He said, poking the controls.

_Sorry. Do you read me? _A female voice asked, the music cutting out.

"Yes, reading you loud and clear. Identify yourself and report your status." The Doctor told her happily.

_Hello._ The voice said, ignoring his request. _Are you real? Are you actually, properly, real?_ She asked, disbelieving.

"Yes, confirmed. Actually, properly, real." The Doctor assured her, looking up at his companions, flashing them a small smile as he leaned on the controls.

_Oswin Oswald, junior entertainment officer, starship Alaska._ She told him quickly, a smile could be heard in her voice. _Current status, crashed and shipwrecked somewhere not nice. Been here a year, rest of the crew missing. Provisions good, but keen to move on._ She said with forced cheer.

"A year?" the Doctor asked, incredulous. His brow furrowed as he turned to face the controls, his relaxed posture lost. "Are you okay? Are you under attack?"

_Some local life forms, been keeping them out._ Oswin told him, a no big deal tone to her voice.

"Do you know what those life forms are?"

_I know a Dalek when I hear one, yeah._

"What have you been doing against the Daleks for a year?"

_Making soufflés?_ She said as if she didn't know the answer. Rose smirked and shook her head slightly as she gently pulled herself from Jack's grasp, slightly surprised when he released her, and walked over to the hole to look at the planet once more.

"Soufflés?" the Doctor repeated with a small laugh as he watched Rose carefully. "Against the Daleks?" he paused, then turned to face the controls once more. "Where'd you get the milk?" he asked, a puzzled look on his face.

**This conversation is irrelevant**. The white Dalek said, rolling forward as it cut the communications.

"No it isn't. Do you know why?" he asked, walking forward angrily, staring the Dalek in the eye…piece. "Because a star liner had crashed into your Asylum, and someone's got in. And if someone can get in, then everything can get out. A tsunami of insane Daleks. Even you don't want that." He ranted.

"I dunno, sounds like fun to me." Rose muttered under her breath, reaching up to rub the back of her neck as she stepped away from the hole. Only the people standing near her, who were the only ones to hear her, glanced at her sharply before looking back up at the Doctor.

**The Asylum must be cleansed.** Was the white Dalek's only response.

"Then why is it still here?" the Doctor asked, confused. "You've got enough firepower here to blast it out of the sky."

"The force field is impenetrable." Darla supplied.

"Turn it off." He said, turning to her before facing the white Dalek again.

"It can only be turned off from within the Asylum."

"A small taskforce could sneak through a force field. Send in a couple of Daleks." The Doctor told her, walking back down the ramp towards his companions. Rose looked around and her mouth tightened into a hard line as she came to a realization. Her friend was killed because of the Doctor. They wanted her, for whatever reason, and they _killed_ Aiden and made him a Dalek so she could help him! She bowed her head and tried to stay aware as long as she could. The Doctor stopped at the bottom of the ramp, and she hoped that he had figured it out as well.

"Oh." He sighed and started clapping. Rose sighed, he had figured out something, just not what she had hoped for. "Oh. Oh, that's rich. That's brilliant." He laughed as he stopped clapping and began walking up the ramp again. "You're all too scared to go down there. Not one of you will go. So tell me, what do Daleks do when they're too scared?" he mocked, walking up to the white Dalek once more.

**The Predator of the Daleks will be deployed.** He replied. Rose clenched her fists, she could feel her resolve slipping.

"You don't have a predator, and even if you did, why would they turn off the force field for you?"

**Because you will have no other means of escape.** The Dalek Prime Minister's grating voice told him.

"May I clarify." Darla said, coming up behind the Doctor. He spun to look at her, a puzzled expression on his face. "The Predator is the Dalek's word for you."

"Me? Me?" the Doctor asked as two clone humanoid Daleks came up next to him, fastening a bracelet to his wrist.

"You will need this. It will protect you from the nanocloud." Darla told him as he was led down to where his companions were.

"The what? The nano what?"

"The gravity beam will convey you close to the source of the transmission. You must find a way to deactivate the force field from there." She continued, the Doctor's questions falling on deaf ears. A light blue, see through tunnel appeared above the hole.

"You're going to fire me at a planet?" the Doctor demanded as he was placed in front of it. The clones began fastening the bracelets to his other companions. "That's your plan? I get fired at a planet and expected to fix it." He told his friends, as if they hadn't been standing there the whole time.

"In fairness, that is slightly your M O." Rory said.

"Don't be fair to the Daleks when they're firing me at a planet. What do want with them?" he asked, noticing their bracelets as they beeped on.

**It is known the Doctor required companions. **The white Dalek told him. Rose ducked her head again as her beliefs were solidified. A large manic grin crawled across her face as her resolve fell away.

"Oh, brilliant. Good oh!" Rory said sarcastically.

"Could be worse." Jack said with a smile. Rory glared at him.

"Don't worry. We'll get through this, I promise. Don't be scared." The Doctor tried to reassure him. Both Rose and Amy looked up at him, both with grins on their faces. Rose more of a crazy grin while Amy looked more excited. Rose took a few steps backward, as far as she could before one of the clones halted her progress.

"Scared? Who's scared?" They both said together.

"Geronimo." Amy said as Rose ran forward.

"Allons-y!" She yelled as she cannon-balled into the beam, immediately being pulled down.

"Rose! Agh!" Both Jack and the Doctor cried, jumping in the beam at the same time and hitting their foreheads together. Above them, they heard cries as Amy and Rory were pushed in after them. Rose was a ways in front of them, laying casually as if she were floating in a pool. Her eyes closed, a manic grin on her face, and her hands behind her head. Jack was slightly faster than the Doctor and was able to grab onto one of Rose's feet and pulled himself up her body, clutching her to him. Rory flew past them, headfirst like Rose and now Jack, covering his eyes.

"Rory!" Amy cried as they fell towards the planet. Not too long afterwards, they drifted apart from each other, four beam separating from the main one as they landed.

* * *

**Oh and yes, when Rose was asking Jack to kill her, that was one of her more lucid moments...**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Happy Thanksgiving to those of you who take part in it. I know it's still like a week or something but knowing me, I wouldn't have posted til then T^T. I tried to put Rose in more, more than she was in the prequel (thought I'm working on it...slowly but surely), was it noticable? (something else to review about ;D). Also unlike the prequel, I will be, trying anyway, doing the whole episode, so it'll take three or four chapters to get through it.**

**A big thank you to those of you that have recently followed! Oh, and I was wondering how many of you read the prequel (Reset) before this one was out? It's just avid curiosity, and another attempt to give you guys a reason to review.**

**Please review (if you haven't gotten the hint yet...)**

**P.S. If any of you have read my one-shot Falling for You and weren't satisfied with the ending, there's someone on here (Yhoretta) who recruited me for a project she's doing. I gave that one-shot a different ending than the original if you wanna go check it out! (I'm chapter 8 or something)**

**Til next time!**


End file.
